New Girl
by phantomgallafae101
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC! i made it at like 3 oclock in the morning, and again, i made it at 3 oclock.


New Girl

He was still trying to figure out if he was was so real...but so fake. No knowlage.

Dan whipped across him. "Afraid,welp," he asked menacling. He wasen't. strange. He saw a petite girl. She was a ghost, obviously. Her hair wasen't white, like his. It appeared to be woven from was a FAIRY!

She was clutched to Dan. Dan patted her head, as if he cared. He bent down.

"Kay, stop being an idiot," he commanded, nicley.

The girl transformed to a woman, about 24, Dan's age. She grabbed Dan.

Danny woke up. He had a horrible taste in his mouth, it was so horrible he had to brush his teeth 5 times. When the taste FINALLY disappeared, he was very happy. Not happy, but...overjoyed. Like when Sam and Danny...nevermind.

Danny whpped a t-shirt on. He coughed. Timmy Turner went over and smacked him with a pan.

"SWINE FLU!' he screamed retardedly.

Ummmmm... Danny grabbed a huge pan and smacked him back. Now...where to put him...?

...

Tucker's car pulled into Notnef Works.

"Hey, Danny! I'm taking you to school. I have Sam in here!" I jumped in with Sam and held her hand.

La' Fae

La' Fae was exsausted. Fighting Ember is plain annoying. Not as annoying as the Box Ghost, but not as boring as FIGHTING the Box Ghost. She transformed to La'Fae Greene. It would be cool to fight with Invis' O' Bill, who was halfa, which was weird to know. She could see it now. Her blonde hair sticking to his white hair, laughing, having a fun time torturing the Box Ghost and Skulker. Sounds very fun.

But then there was Kay. She was going to kill me. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow... but soon. She couls sense it.

La'Fae put her Death To Barbie t-shirt on, with a pair of bleaced skinny jeans, and some purple high-tops. She put her wavy, chocolate-colored hair in a ponytail and put the ponytail over her right shoulder, where it could reach below her ribs.

She hoped this school would be better. Then she saw him.

The boy was 16, like her, and had hair that looked like coal. His eyes were icy blue. He was pretty pale, but had some tan. He was wearing a red and white shirt, some shaggy jeans, and some red Reboks. She walked toward him.

"Hi, I'm La'Fae Fall...Greene."

"Danny Phan...Fenton.

Danny

She was a pretty girl. She reminded him of the girl Kay, unfortunatly. Her eyes were a sea green. Her hair was fiery red. She had a very deep tan. She was beautiful. Even her name. Kay...whoa. Kay, La'Fae. Could this be La'Fae Fallen?

Him and La'Fae talked all day. Both their parents were dead. It wasen't a conforatable talk.

Sam finally got tired of it. Danny saw out of the corner of his eye the Fenton thermos.

...

He was tired in that thermos. He saw La'Fae. It wasen't La'Fae. It was only half of her. The other half was Fallen. So she was La'Fae Fallen. Out of suspision, he looked down. Great. He was Phantom and Fenton. Weird.

La'Fae

She regained her conciousness. Dannys were staring at her. Phantom and Fenton. Wow.

"Your Fallen?" Danny asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. Your Phantom?" I asked like I just spelt .

Figures.

"Yep."

He read my mind. No doubt.

_Hey, La'Fae, you were born fairy?_

_ Yeah. Were you born halfa?_

_ No. My parents built a ghost portal and I became one._

_ Real ones?_

_ Yep. Can we talk about something else?_

_ I am not done. I think only my mother died. I __think__ my dad is Katar Fallen. Very crazy, I know, but I cant even IMAGINE being Garen or Harmen's daughter. They both have daughters. That, I know._

_Yeah, they invaded Amity Park with Dan. I stopped them._

_ Were are we?_

_ Fenton thermos.._

_ Oh._

La'Fae was confused. It was a thermos! The thermos you put soup in. That brought bittersweet memories. A sea green thermos full of chicken noodles and soup. Some days it was chicken broth. One day it was filled with cream of mushroom.

They were all of a sudden sucked out of the thermos. Many soup names popped in her head. Campbell's, stuff like that.

Sam looked like his grilfriend. Sam and Danny's fingers intertwined.

"Bye La'Fae!'Danny said.

"Bye."

Danny

My head hurt. I was extremly cold, so cold Sam and Tucker were wearing two parkas. They walked in Notnef Works.

"Hi, Danny!"

"Hi, Christy! Hi Dareld," he said "happily" to his foster parents.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny came into the lab/ room.


End file.
